governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Government departments in Hong Kong
Government departments and agencies in Hong Kong are controlled by the Hong Kong Government. The policies of the government are formulated decided by the bureaux led by secretaries and permanent secretaries are discussed in the Executive Council and implemented by the departments and agencies. Each department or agency reports to one or more policy bureaux, or directly to the Chief Executive, the Chief Secretary for Administration or Financial Secretary. Departments and agencies reporting directly to the Chief Executive *Public Service Commission *Office of the Ombudsman *Independent Commission Against Corruption *Audit Commission *Central Policy Unit Departments and agencies reporting to the Chief Secretary *Office of the Government of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region in Beijing note *Administration Wing **Legal Aid Department *Hong Kong Guangdong Cooperation Unit *Efficiency Unit *Protocol Division *Sustainable Development Unit Departments and agencies reporting to the Financial Secretary *Economic Analysis and Business Facilitation Unit Departments and agencies reporting to the Civil Service Bureau *Joint Secretariat for the Advisory Bodies on Civil Service and Judicial Salaries and Conditions of Service Departments and agencies reporting to the Commerce, Industry and Technology Bureau *Office of the Government Chief Information Officer Departments and agencies reporting to the Commerce and Industry Branch *Trade and Industry Department *Intellectual Property Department *Hong Kong Economic and Trade Offices (HKETO) *Invest Hong Kong (InvestHK) Departments and agencies reporting to the Communications and Technology Branch *Innovation and Technology Commission *Radio Television Hong Kong *Office of the Telecommunications Authority (OFTA) *Television and Entertainment Licensing Authority (TELA) Departments and agencies reporting to the Constitutional Affairs Bureau *Registration and Electoral Office Departments and agencies reporting to the Economic Development and Labour Bureau Departments and agencies reporting to the Economic Development Branch *Civil Aviation Department *Marine Department *Post Office note *Hong Kong Observatory *Tourism Commission **Travel Agents Registry Departments and agencies reporting to the Labour Department *Labour Department Departments and agencies reporting to the Education and Manpower Bureau *Secretariat, University Grants Committee *Student Financial Assistance Agency Departments and agencies reporting to the Environment, Transport and Works Bureau *Environmental Protection Department *Architectural Services Department note *Civil Engineering and Development Department note *Drainage Services Department *Electrical and Mechanical Services Department note *Highways Department *Water Supplies Department *Transport Department Departments and agencies reporting to the Financial Services and the Treasury Bureau Departments and agencies reporting to the Financial Services Branch *Office of the Commissioner of Insurance *Insider Dealing Tribunal Departments and agencies reporting to the Treasury Branch *Board of Review (Inland Revenue Ordinance) Departments and agencies reporting to the Health, Welfare and Food Bureau *Social Welfare Department *Department of Health *Government Laboratory *Food and Environmental Hygiene Department *Agriculture, Fisheries and Conservation Department note Departments and agencies reporting to the Home Affairs Bureau *Home Affairs Department *Information Services Department *Leisure and Cultural Services Department Departments and agencies reporting to the Housing, Planning and Lands Bureau Departments and agencies reporting to the Security Bureau *Narcotics Division *Hong Kong Police Force *Fire Services Department *Immigration Department *Customs and Excise Department note *Government Flying Service *Auxiliary Medical Service *Civil Aid Service *Correctional Services Department Related organisations *Airport Authority *Broadcasting Authority *Chinese Medicine Council of Hong Kong *Commission On Youth *Committee on the Promotion of Civic Education *Competition Policy Advisory Group *Construction Industry Training Authority *Consumer Council *Council for the AIDS Trust Fund *Education Commission *Elderly Commission *Electoral Affairs Commission *Employees Retraining Board *Equal Opportunities Commission *Estate Agents Authority *Hong Kong Arts Centre *Hong Kong Arts Development Council *Hong Kong Council for Academic Accreditation *Hong Kong Council on Smoking and Health *Hong Kong Examinations and Assessment Authority *Hong Kong Exchanges and Clearing Limited (HKEx) *Hong Kong Export Credit Insurance Corporation *Hong Kong Housing Society *Hong Kong International Arbitration Centre *Hong Kong Logistics Development Council *Hong Kong Maritime Industry Council *Hong Kong Monetary Authority *Hong Kong Mortgage Corporation Limited *Hong Kong Port Development Council *Hong Kong Productivity Council *Hong Kong Science and Technology Parks Corporation *Hong Kong Sports Institute Limited *Hong Kong Tourism Board *Hong Kong Trade Development Council *Hospital Authority *Independent Police Complaints Council *Kowloon-Canton Railway Corporation *Law Reform Commission of Hong Kong *Legal Aid Services Council *Mandatory Provident Fund Schemes Authority *MTR Corporation Limited *Occupational Safety and Health Council *Official Solicitor's Office *Office of the Privacy Commissioner for Personal Data, Hong Kong *Provisional Construction Industry Co-ordination Board *Public Service Commission *Quality Education Fund *Review Body on Bid Challenges *Securities and Futures Appeals Tribunal *Securities and Futures Commission **Electronic Investor Resources Centre *Security and Guarding Services Industry Authority *Standing Commission on Civil Service Salaries and Conditions of Service *Standing Committee on Directorate Salaries and Conditions of Service *Standing Committee on Disciplined Services Salaries and Conditions of Service *Standing Committee on Judicial Salaries and Conditions of Service *Transport Complaints Unit *Town Planning Appeal Board *Town Planning Board *University Grants Committee *Urban Renewal Authority *Vocational Training Council *Women's Commission See also *Hong Kong Civil Service *Hong Kong government officials External links *Government and Related Organisations *Organisation Chart of the Government **Notes to the organisation chart *Hong Kong Disciplined Services Category:Hong Kong